Asgard Against The Goblin King
by What Lurks In Shadows
Summary: Sequel to 'Loki Against The Underground' - After defeating the Labyrinth the Goblin King returns Thor and Loki to Asgard but things aren't exactly as they seem... - semi AU; rated for later chapters; Slash; Loki/Jareth
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Loki excused himself from the grand dinner his father had organised to honour Thor's impending ascent to the throne. However, instead of the predicted storm out that Odin would have anticipated in the past his adopted son instead politely excused himself and withdrew from the dinning hall in a quiet and collected manner. Thor was so proud of his brother, in only a few months he had managed to completely turn his behaviour around. He had become a model citizen of Asgard and once again a valued and loved member of the royal family.

Since their return Thor had often wondered what had happened to Loki in the Underground. He knew their experiences had differed greatly but Loki would barely talk to Thor about it, simply stating that it had been an adventure he wished to forget and move on from. Whatever had happened to his brother it seemed as though it had changed him for the best and for that Thor was truly grateful. For the first time in a number of years Thor felt as though getting back the brother he had loved and shared his childhood with was almost within his grasp.

Thor watched Loki retreat with big blue eyes, he wanted so badly for them to get back to the way things were and in the last few days he had truly felt as though that was a real possibility. Odin watched from the far end of the banquet table as his adopted son slid almost unnoticed from the grand hall, unnoticed except for Thor and himself.

Odin had observed a change in Loki since he had returned from the Underground, though he had only watched his sons from afar Odin now believed he had made the right decision to stand up to his council and defend his son. He had truly hoped Loki could change and he was almost certain he was on the path to redemption. However he had left the decision with Thor, thinking it was a way for the two to repair their relationship as well as an opportunity for Thor to experience some of the responsibilities and burdens that come with ruling a kingdom.

It was late by the time the last of the royal guests filtered out of the great dinning hall, leaving only Odin and Thor seated at the long banquet table. Thor looked up from the meal he had barely touched as his father took the seat beside him.

"Something troubles you my son?"

"I'm fine father, nothing troubles me." Thor forced a tiny smile to his lips but Odin saw right through it and fixed him with a concerned look.

"Come now. You have barely touched your food and for the entirety of the banquet I was able to speak freely to most of my guests without having to bellow over your boisterous laughter."

Thor smiled involuntarily at his father's comments before his features fell back into a look of deep thought. Odin placed a rough, battle hardened hand on his son's shoulder.

"Tell me what troubles you Thor. You must learn to share these feelings with the ones you love and respect if you are to make a good ruler. It does you no good to keep these things bottle up my son."

Thor sighed heavily before turning his head to look his father in the eye.

"I'm worried about Loki. He still sneaks off early to his chambers at night; he's been doing so since we returned from the Underground. He says it's because he has trouble sleeping, that he wakes in the night troubled by memories of the things he saw and did in the Underground."

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much about that my boy. I imagine Loki had quite a troubling time there, that and he is likely to still be coming to terms with his past actions. The nightmares will pass; they are just his troubled mind trying to sort out his inner most feelings. There will come a time when Loki's mind has come to terms with everything, then he will sleep soundly again."

Thor didn't respond for a few moments before he finally nodded slowly.

"Now… is there anything else you wished to speak with me about?" Odin probed.

Thor paused before looking his father in his one good eye and speaking calmly and clearly.

"I think Loki deserves his powers back."

"Oh?"

"It has been many months since our return and Loki has spent that time assisting me with everything from the most mundane of tasks through to representing me at events that require my presence but I have been unable to attend for one reason or another. He hasn't gotten himself into any further trouble and he has even apologised for his past misdeeds."

Thor was right. Loki had gone out of his way to be helpful to not only Thor but also himself and Frigga. He had even volunteered to make a public apology to the people of Asgard for his misdeeds, which Odin had insisted was not necessary and instead accepted his apology on behalf of his subjects. It was true that his adopted son had also recently refrained from getting up to the usual mischief he was so famous for but Odin was not entirely convinced that the time was right for Loki's powers to be returned to him. However, he had entrusted this decision to Thor, the future ruler of Asgard, and he had to learn to trust his son's judgement, or at the very least allow the boy to make his own mistakes so that he may learn from them and become a wiser ruler for it.

"Very well Thor. If you believe Loki has redeemed himself then his powers shall be returned to him."

Silence followed as Thor thought long and hard about his answer. He didn't want to make the wrong decision but a part of him was also eager for Loki to truly forgive him for whatever grudge he originally harboured against him.

"I want you to reinstate Loki's powers. In my eyes he has earned the right to have them returned to him."

Odin smiled at his eldest son, gently rubbing his hand across the back of Thor's shoulders.

"Very well my boy. Tomorrow we will call Loki to my throne room and his powers shall be restored."

* * *

Loki found himself standing at the back of his father's throne room, close to the door, while Odin argued heatedly with his council. Frigga stood by him but respectfully off to the side while Thor stood at his side, occasionally going to bat for Loki when Odin found himself pended in by his advisors.

The corner of Loki's mouth tugged up in a tiny snarl of disdain at the thought of Thor having to fight this battle for him, however even he was not too proud to admit that in this case his words alone would not return his powers to him, he needed Thor's seal of approval before his magic was restored to him.

Thor cast a glance Loki's way, his brother gazed off to the side and looked as though he were bored with the whole scenario; in reality, even Thor knew Loki was feigning disinterest so as not to show how deeply he cared about the outcome of the debate. He wanted so badly for Loki to be happy, he wanted his brother back and not just physically, he wanted things back the way they were when they would fight together and talk together and set out on adventures together. He could only hope that showing Loki that he had redeemed himself and thus could be trusted and deserved to have his powers returned to him would be enough to bring his brother back to him.

"We will have no part of this Odin. This decision rests squarely with you, along with all of its consequences."

With that the head of Odin's advisory council stormed from the throne room, casting a venomous look at Loki on his way out. The other's followed him quickly but cast their gaze to the floor as they ushered themselves from the room.

Loki looked up at his adoptive father and their eyes met briefly before the younger man looked away and returned to his look of nonchalance.

"The decision is yours Thor." Odin looked wisely at his son who looked from him to Loki and back again.

Frigga stood to the side, eyes shinning with hope and hands clasped together before her.

"Loki is ready father." Thor spoke softly but without any hesitation in his voice. "He should have his power returned to him."

Loki glanced sideways at Thor and Odin, standing atop the platform upon which Odin's throne sat, the throne he had once coveted, sat upon, the throne that a small part of him still coveted.

Odin nodded slowly and then motioned with his hand for Loki to step forward.

"Come, my son."

Loki sighed quietly as he pushed himself away from the wall against which he had been leaning and slowly approached Odin. He paused at the foot of the steps to Asgard's throne and waited, bold green eyes locked with Odin's fierce eye that seemed to bore straight through to the depth of his soul.

Odin raised his sceptre and quietly uttered a spell in an ancient text that Thor could not understand but Loki quickly attempted to memorise. Loki breathed in sharply as he felt the cool rush of his magic flowing through him, he let his head fall back as he bathed in the overwhelming feeling of being a true God once again.

"Use it wisely my son." Odin advised as he descended the stairs until he was level with Loki.

He placed a comforting hand on his adopted son's shoulder and squeezed gently. Loki looked him in the eye and Odin was sure something in him had changed. He wasn't entirely convinced that his son had discarded all of the jealously and rage that had driven him to the unthinkable acts he had committed, but he hoped he was at least on the path to moving past it.

Loki felt Odin release his grip on his shoulder and make his way from the throne room. Frigga quickly followed, her long flowing dress rustling as her quick steps carried her from the room, leaving Thor and Loki alone in their father's throne room.

"How do you feel?" Thor asked as he took a few slow steps towards his brother.

Loki's attention was not focused on him though, he was busy looking at his hands, turning them over slowly and then back again, a soft green glow enveloping his fingertips.

"Loki?" Thor prompted cautiously.

Loki looked up at Thor, his eyes not quite focused but he quickly snapped back to clarity, the green glow surrounding his fingers dissipating the moment he blinked his eyes.

"Better… I feel better."

"Do you need anything?" Thor asked, concern creeping into his voice as he held a hand out toward Loki.

"No… I think I might just go lay down for a bit." Loki said quietly as he looked up at Thor. "I will see you at dinner brother."

With that Loki quietly left the room, closing the heavy gilded doors behind him, leaving Thor alone in the vast expanse of the throne room.

The God of Thunder sat heavily upon the edge of the stairs leading up to his father's throne. With his elbow perched on his knee he cupped his sculpted chin with a large rough hand. He had hoped he would get a more enthusiastic reaction from Loki when he finally had his powers returned to him but his brother had just seemed vacant, almost disinterested in the return of his magic. Thor was confused and a little hurt, he had hoped his brother would be grateful and that they would mend their strained relationship, bonding over what they had gone through together.

Thor sighed heavily. Perhaps he was just being selfish, after all it was Loki who had lost his powers and been banished to the Underground, there was no way that he could even begin to understand what his brother had been through, how it had made him feel and how it had changed him. Maybe Loki was just overwhelmed, overwhelmed and tired.

Thor decided to pause his thoughts on the subject for the moment and catch a quick nap before dinner himself. Perhaps his brother would more responsive at dinner. Thor decided that they could talk then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki from across the enormous dinning table. His brother had been carrying on at dinner like nothing had happened, like everything in their lives had happily returned to normal. But then this was what Thor had wanted, so why was he so suspicious of his brother.

Loki's eye caught Thor's and he returned a mischievous smile before reengaging with his previous conversation. He knew Thor was puzzling over his behaviour. He could tell from the look in his brother's eyes and the creases in his forehead. The fact that his actions were driving Thor to distraction amused him greatly, and for this first time in a long while Thor was not dominating the dinner conversation.

Thor listened as his younger brother wove tales of the Underground to a curious Frigga who wanted to know everything about the realm beyond the Nine. Loki seemed to gladly recount the strange things and creatures he had encountered on his journey, evidently his journey had been more eventful than Thor's. It was only when Odin asked a question about the Underground's ruler that Loki seemed to shut down.

"He was as the tales described him"

Loki was then quick to change the direction of the conversation, clearly uncomfortable discussing the Goblin King for some reason.

Thor and Loki later walked in comfortable silence through the halls of the palace, on their way from the small dinning hall where dinner had been held to their chambers in a separate wing. Odin and Frigga had excused themselves early and retired to their private wing, leaving the two men to share in a drink and each other's company. The conversation had been kept superficial, Thor was not sure if Loki was ready to talk about what he had been through in the Underground and he didn't want to prompt him too soon lest he withdraw further.

They paused at the door to Loki's chambers.

"How are you sleeping?" Thor asked carefully.

"Better."

A long silence followed before Loki sighed quietly.

"I am no longer waking during the night. Thank you for your concern brother."

Loki then turned the handle of his door and stepped halfway into his room.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and catch up on some lost sleep."

Thor nodded before Loki disappeared into his chambers and shut the door behind him. Thor stood by the door in silence for some time, slowly mulling over the change in Loki since his return to Asgard; something didn't seem right but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Finally Thor made his way a little further down the hall to his own chambers. Their rooms were not that far from each other but right in that moment Thor had never felt a greater void between him and his brother.

* * *

Once quietly shut away within the confines of his room Loki busied himself getting ready for bed. He unclasped belts and guards, hanging them up on the wall or placing them carefully atop a broad wooden chest, and shed his heavy leather clothing to exchange it for his lighter bedclothes. Passing by his bedside table he paused to look intently at an object that sat upon it, wrapped in luxurious black cloth. Loki sat on the edge of his bed and stared down at the parcel as his sight drifted out of focus. Things were now in motion, soon it would only be a matter of time…

* * *

"_Goblin King!"_

_Loki, angry and looking far more dishevelled than he would normally allow, watched as Jareth shook himself free of his thoughts and looked up towards him as he stood between the gates to the Goblin City._

_Loki fixed Jareth with an icy stare as he observed Jareth arch an eyebrow at the sight of him. If he had of had a weapon on him he would have run the Goblin King through with it without hesitation._

"_Well if it isn't the God of Mischief." Jareth flashed a sly grin at him but Loki couldn't help but detect a hint of hesitation in his voice._

"_I didn't plan on you making it this far but…well…here you are."_

_Loki remained unresponsive merely glaring at Jareth, hoping to unnerve the Goblin King at least long enough to formulate an alternative plan if it turned out he had not made it in time. The two remained trapped in each other's gaze for several minutes before a sly smirk from Jareth finally broke the tension._

"_Well congratulations on making it to the centre of my Labyrinth, few ever do. However, I'm afraid you are too late Loki." _

_Jareth took a long step towards Loki who had restrained himself from reacting to Jareth's words, instead holding the Goblin Kin's gaze and fixing him with a deadly look, daring him to come closer._

"_You're time is up." Another long stride brought Jareth within an arm's length from his prize. "I'm afraid you have lost."_

"_That's impossible." Loki hissed through clenched teeth._

"_It's entirely possible."_

"_You cheated!"_

_Jareth broke into laughter, tossing his head back his blond mane tousling as he shook his head from side to side._

"_You call it cheating, I call it taking advantage of my position. It is not so different to some of your past tricks Liesmith."_

_Loki's eyes flared and Jareth winked knowingly at him, flashing pointed white teeth as he smiled._

"_Yes, I know of your exploits. I know why you were sent here. We are not so different Loki, you and I. Though you appear to have a brother who cares enough about you to risk his own life to rescue you."_

"_What?" Loki snarled._

_Jareth raised a questioning eyebrow not entirely sure which part of his comments Loki had taken offence to._

"_Thor is here?" Loki bit out through clenched teeth, his words laced with frustration and barely restrained fury._

_Jareth's interest picked up at the tone of Loki's voice. There seemed to be something more to the siblings' relationship than Jareth had first anticipated. He was used to the remorseful sibling desperately trying to win their brother or sister back but in his experience the sibling he held prisoner had always reciprocated, desperate for their family member to defeat the Labyrinth and win them back. Loki on the other hand… he seemed enraged at the very mention of his brother's presence in the Underground. Jareth decided to press further._

"_Indeed he is. In fact he is at this very moment attempting to defeat my Labyrinth so that he may win back your freedom."_

_Jareth watched for Loki's reaction but the God of Mischief keep his features very careful arranged, only the tiniest tug of a lip over a tooth pulling his features into a snarl gave away how he felt on the subject of his brother battling for his freedom._

"_This does not please you?"_

"_It is none of your business."_

_Jareth shrugged in an attempt to convince Loki that he didn't care either way if the God chose to share the obvious feelings of resentment he had towards his brother._

"_He always does this." Loki's voice was barely above a whisper and Jareth had to take a step forward just to hear him._

"_He always assumes I need his help, that I'm incapable of handling my own life and my own challenges. He acts like he is the only one who can rescue me when trouble comes my way, as though I would be lost and a failure without his help."_

_Loki's voice was laced with venom and Jareth was almost saddened by how much his words reminded him of how he had felt towards his own brother an eternity ago. Such a beautiful creature shouldn't be so angry but he knew only too well where that anger came from… and what it could lead to._

"_Come with me." Jareth turned and began to walk in the direction of his castle at the centre of the city._

_Loki glared at the Goblin king's retreating form but remained fixed to the spot._

_Jareth paused but did not turn back._

"_Whether you like it or not you are my prisoner until your brother either succeeds or fails against my Labyrinth. You can either follow me now or I can send you straight to my dungeons where you can wait patiently for your brother to rescue you."_

_Jareth's smirk was hidden from Loki as his back was to him but he knew he would have hit a nerve with his comment and if he had of turned to look at Loki he would have seen that the God of Mischief had almost turned red with rage as he held his breath in an attempt to not take the Goblin King's bait._

_Jareth turned his head slightly as he felt a presence at his left shoulder. Loki stood beside him with a less than impressed look on his face._

"_Very well. I will follow."_

_Jareth nodded and turned his head to hide his smile from Loki. The two walked in silence back to Jareth's castle. Boots connected loudly with stone stairs as they ascended through the winding corridor towards the top of the tower where Jareth's throne room had been since he was cast out to be the ruler of the Goblin Kingdom. Stepping through the doorway to Jareth's throne room Loki was immediately struck by how not all kings appeared to rule as prosperously as Odin; it would seem that there are places in the universe where a throne gets you little more than a title and long list of obligations._

_Jareth sat in his throne and motioned for Loki to take a seat. Loki looked around the sparse throne room for a chair to seat himself in but found none so he perched himself on a windowsill facing Jareth and trained his eyes across the room to meet the Goblin King's gaze. The two sat in a tense silence for some time before Jareth finally spoke._

"_Do you know what I did to deserve my appointment as ruler of this retched realm?"_

_Loki shook his head. His mother had told him tales of the Underground and it's terrifying ruler but she had never told him the story of how he came to be the King of the Goblins._

_Jareth leant back in his throne and made a steeple beneath his chin with his long slender fingers._

"_You and I are not so different Loki. You see, I had a brother much like you once but blinded by rage and jealousy I made a terrible decision that cost me my brother's love, my life in Asgard and ultimately my freedom."_

_Loki listened with interest as Jareth recounted the tale of his jealousy fuelled revenge against his brother, the King of Asgard and how his brother could not bare the punishment handed down to him by the King's Council and so had instead stripped him of his right to live his life in Asgard and cursed him to rule the Underground for eternity._

"_You know your brother is dead?"_

_Jareth nodded slowly in acknowledgement._

_Loki chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip. Jareth waited patiently._

_Loki was beginning to understand what the Goblin King was trying to do but he was still furious with him for his previous trickery. Torn, Loki decided that he could find a way to get back at Jareth later, for the moment his more important goal was to find a way out of the Underground that didn't result in Thor being hailed as a hero and his saviour._

"_I will not be pitied by him anymore." Loki's voice was cold and his eyes narrowed at Jareth._

_Jareth leant forward in his throne, a mischievous glint in his eyes._

"_I have a plan."_

_Loki turned sideways in the enclave of the window and leant his back against the stone, never taking his eyes off Jareth._

"_I'm listening…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you all very much for your reviews. Your words of encouragement keep me inspired and all of your plot line contemplating gets my imagination fired up with all of the possibilities. Thanks again and please review! :)

**Chapter Three**

Thor woke with a start. Blackness enveloped him and for some reason he couldn't breath. He struggled against an invisible force that seemed to have him pinned to his bed. Panic began to rise up in his throat and his heart hammered faster in his chest as he managed to reach a hand up to his face, only to find something covering his mouth.

As he struggled his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of his chambers but still he could not see what was holding him down. His fingertips wandered frantically over whatever it was that was clamped over his mouth and his stomach clenched and turned to ice as he realised it was a hand, someone was holding their hand firmly enough over his mouth that he could not pry it off try as he might.

An involuntary whimper escaped his lips, muffled by the long bony hand that covered them as he tried again to buck free from the invisible weight that had him pinned to his bed but found he could not move his body at all.

"Shhhhhh" a seductively silky voice whispered against his ear.

"Your death will be quick and I promise the pain will only be brief."

Then Thor saw movement in the corner of his vision, his eyes darted to the left where he caught a brief shimmer of blue and a glimpse of wild golden hair. His eyes flared in panic as he realised who it was, who was here in his bed chambers, who held him pinned against his will, who had just threatened to kill him.

Thor felt the cool hand slide from over his mouth and he wasted no time finding his voice. He bellowed as loudly as he could, he wasn't even sure what he had yelled but he cried out again, this time forcing himself into a seated position as the force that had him pressed against his bed seemed to suddenly lift.

He hissed and threw a muscular arm across his face to shield his eyes from the sudden onslaught of light that hit him as the door to his chambers flew open and crashed against the wall.

"Thor?"

"Loki?" Thor managed to gasp out as he lowered his arm and saw his brother standing in the doorway, framed by the artificial light flooding in from the hallway, dressed in nothing but a thin pair of black breeches and a green tunic; his chest heaving as though he had sprinted here from his own chambers.

"I heard your cry brother? What is going on?"

Thor glanced frantically around the room, his blond hair tossed about as his head jerked from side to side.

"He was here!" his voice still sounded panicked and was more hoarse than usual. "He was right here!"

"Who was here?" Loki asked carefully as he slowly stepped into Thor's chambers.

"The Goblin King!" Thor blurted out without really thinking about how crazy it sounded.

Loki raised a questioning eyebrow and took a few more cautious steps towards Thor.

"Thor… that's impossible… you know that?"

Thor's eyes were still darting about the room in panic, desperately searching for the phantom that had woken him from his slumber. His breathing was shallow and more rapid than usual and his eyes were wild with unrestrained panic.

"Thor!" Loki gripped the blond man's shoulders and shook him firmly. "There is no one here!"

Thor started up at him with unfocused eyes before slowly his breathing seemed to slow and gradually his pupils were able to focus on Loki's face.

"He was here, he had….." Thor held his hand up to his mouth before lowering it back to his lap. The look Loki was giving him did not fill him with confidence that what he had experience was not a dream.

"The Goblin King does not have the power to return to Asgard Thor, you know that."

Thor nodded slowly but was still not entirely convinced that it had not been a very real Goblin King attempting to suffocate him in the night. There were too many shadows in his room, too many places the Goblin King could hide. He was sure he was here, hiding somewhere and he would find him. Thor leapt from his bed, naked from the waist up wearing only a light pair of grey breeches and dashed about the room frantically illuminating the darkness with the lights that were mounted on the wall about his expansive chambers.

Loki stood back, his shoulder blades pressed against the cool stone of the wall behind him as Thor rushed by him. A slender eyebrow arched above calculating eyes that showed both concern for his brother's strange behaviour and a greater understanding of what might be haunting him.

With the room now bathed in a glow as light as though the sun had hung in the sky for most of the morning, Thor began to search every possible place the Goblin King could have hidden himself away. Loki did not move as Thor rushed past him, searching behind curtains, under his bed, inside wardrobes and finally disappearing into his en suite to search there too.

"Thor?..." Loki started but was cut off by a low growl from Thor who rushed by in a race to search behind the curtain next to him, again.

"He was here! I was woken by him trying to suffocate me! He… he was trying to kill me…"

The God of Thunder's deep voice trailed off as he saw the way Loki was looking at him. It was the same way he had looked at Loki when he had ranted like a man possessed about how it should have been him to take the throne of Asgard. Thor swallowed hard before looking his brother in the eye.

"Perhaps it was a dream?"

Loki walked slowly over to where Thor now sat, perched on the edge of his bed and took a seat beside him. Turning his head to look over at his brother Loki put a hand on his shoulder.

"My sleep has been disturbed since I returned from the Underground."

"He has appeared in your dreams too?" Thor's voice rose at the end, hopeful that Loki had perhaps had the same terrifying nightmare as he had.

"No."

Thor lowered his head into his hands and rubbed them over his face and then through his hair. Loki stood and looked down at him.

"Try and rest."

Loki then quietly let himself out of Thor's chambers to return to his own. Leaving Thor alone in the brightly lit room. He wasn't sure he could get back to sleep but Loki was right, he should try or it would catch up with him in the morning. After extinguishing all of the lights he laid back down to sleep but sleep eluded him, instead spending the whole night chasing shadows with his eyes until the faint glow of morning seeped into his room from the edge of the heavy drapes.

* * *

Loki sat out on a large balcony that over looked Odin's kingdom, pouring over a book of sorcery when heavy footsteps caused him to look up from over the top of his substantial volume.

Thor looked terrible, the whites of his eyes were tinged pink and dark crescents were set beneath them. Loki arched an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth tugged up into a tiny smirk, for once the oh so glorious God of Thunder was a wreck.

"Did I not tell you to rest brother?" Loki quipped as he put down his book.

Thor dropped himself into the seat beside Loki and glared sideways at his younger brother.

"His shadow haunted me all night."

"Thor I told you, the Goblin King has no power to…"

"Don't you think I know that brother!" Thor snapped aggressively at Loki but immediately regretted it, shaking his head at his own behaviour.

"Forgive me Loki, it is not your fault."

A long silence fell between the brothers before Thor finally spoke again.

"It was him. I know it was him, he was there. Do you not see him in your nightmares brother?"

Loki shook his head.

"No. I see the Underground... but not him… not in my nightmares…"

Thor looked across at Loki questioningly but he did not continue.

"What do you do?"

"I sleep when I can." Loki stood, book clutched tightly in hand. "I suggest you do the same."

Loki took several steps towards the doorway into the palace before Thor's voice caused him to pause in his stride.

"And what if I can't?"

"You will drive yourself crazy brother." Loki uttered without even turning to address the blond God at his back.

Thor frowned at Loki's departing form. His brother's advice was sound but he wasn't sure Loki believed that the Goblin King had appeared in his chambers; even Thor was beginning to question this himself. After all, what proof did he have that it wasn't a dream? He could point to nothing to show that the mysterious immortal had attempted to smother him in the night. Perhaps it was just a dream. Maybe Loki was right and this was all some sort of supressed response to the trauma inflicted upon his mind in the Underground. His brow furrowed further as the sun began to sink in the sky and he rested his chin on the upturned heel of his hand, fingers cupping his cheek. He was still not so sure, after all, had he truly suffered any trauma during his time in the Underground? He didn't think so… but then maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him something, all he knew for the moment was that his head now hurt, he was tired and darkness had fallen upon Asgard. Perhaps he would sleep better tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Thor felt like he had only just managed to drift off to sleep when he suddenly sat bolt upright in bed, his momentary rest disturbed by something that had alerted his senses. His heart hammered in his chest and he breathed long deep breaths in an attempt to slow it's frantic pounding. Slowly he glanced about his chambers but all of the shadows present were familiar, there didn't seem to be anything there. So what had woken him?

Thor's head snapped towards his door as the faint tapping of heeled boots sounded just outside in the long echoing corridor. He held his breath as he waited for the boots to reach his door but they seemed to stop a short distance away. Thor remained totally still as he sat in his bed, his ears straining to hear even the most faint of sounds in the corridor, but when several minutes passed and not a sound had broken the stark silence Thor tossed aside his sheets and touched his feet to the cold stone floor.

He slowly padded over to his door, taking each step carefully so as to make as little noise as possible when he feet made contact with the stone. He shivered as the skin of his bare chest came to grips with being exposed from under the comforting sheets.

Emerging from the door to his chambers and into one of the numerous marbled corridors of the palace Thor turned his head cautiously from left to right, peering down the softly lit corridor for any sign of the owner of the boots he had heard only moments ago, but he could see no one. The blond God stepped slowly out into the corridor, leaving the door to his chambers open slightly in case he had to make a hasty retreat. Placing one foot in front of the other he had barely made it halfway to Loki's chambers when soft, sly laughter echoed quietly through the corridor.

Thor froze in his tracks and then spun quickly on his heel, his vision suddenly filled with icy blue mismatched eyes framed with wild golden hair. Thor's eyes flew wide open at the same instant his back was slammed into the wall of the corridor. He let out a grunt from the unexpected pain which was muffled by the gloved hand that quickly covered his mouth, an arm pressed tightly across his neck restricting his windpipe, his body held up off the ground against the cold marble by the length of the Goblin King's body pressed up against him.

One dark eye and one light eye together travelled down the length of Thor's bare torso, returning to his own eyes, a wicked glint dancing in their depth and a slender eyebrow raise above one.

Thor struggled against the strength of the slender man holding him up against the wall. He should be able to free himself. What was wrong with him, why did the Goblin King possess such a seemingly limitless source of power; he was no longer in the Underground, in fact the Goblin King shouldn't even be here by logic.

"Shhhhhhhh" The slender blond man breathed softly into Thor's ear, sending an involuntary shiver down the densely muscled man.

"There is no point struggling, you have no hope of overpowering me."

Thor paused momentarily in his struggle and narrowed his eyes at the Goblin King in the dim light; desperately trying to read his expression but the King of the Underground was giving nothing away.

"I'm not going to kill you Son of Odin… not yet anyway. It's far too much fun watching you squirm." A wicked toothy smirk crept its way across the Goblin King's features.

He tilted his head back slightly to look at Thor down the length of his nose. Yes, the God of Thunder was certainly attractive, with a body that suggested he could dominate anyone he chose to but the Goblin King was still convinced his dark haired brother was the more attractive of the two.

"Hmmm… Loki…" the soft words sighed passed his lips, barely audible to the man pressed between himself and the wall.

Thor's brow furrowed as he gazed at the Goblin King in confusion.

The ruler of the Underground chuckled deep in his throat before he leaned forward to whisper one last thing in Thor's ear.

"Sleep well God of Thunder."

Thor fell to the floor with a heavy thump, the palms of his large hands slapping loudly against the stone floor as he braced his fall. Gasping for air, his chest heaved. He coughed hoarsely, trying desperately to regain his breath as a small collection of the palace guards came sprinting down the hallway.

"My Lord!" One of the guards bent down to help Thor up off the floor.

Thor pushed him to the side and looked frantically up and down the corridor.

"He is here! He was right here!"

The guards exchanged a concerned look.

"Who was here my Lord?"

"The Goblin King!"

Thor's eyes were wild and the collection of guards all looked at him with barely restrained worry.

"I told you Thor, the Goblin King is a prisoner within his own realm. He cannot be in Asgard."

Loki emerged from his room and strode slowly down the corridor until he was level with the small collection of men surrounding a panicky, sleep deprived Thor. The guards parted slightly as Thor craned his neck to look up at his brother.

"He is here Loki, he is in the palace!"

Loki rolled his eyes upward in tired frustration before he closed the gap between them to stand over Thor. He placed a slender hand on Thor's shoulder and squeezed the muscle beneath his fingertips roughly.

"You are tired and you are seeing things. I suggest you return to your room and attempt to get some rest."

Loki's voice hissed through clenched teeth as he tried to convey to Thor that he was beginning to sound like a raving lunatic in front of the palace guards.

Thor slapped Loki's hand away and looked up at him fiercely.

"I am not crazy brother! What reason do I have to lie to you?"

Loki crouched down until he was level with his brother's face.

"No one said you were lying Thor. I just believe you may have been hallucinating."

Thor growled in frustration as he stood and stalked back to his chambers. He paused, hand griping the side of his open door he looked back over his shoulder at Loki.

"I know what I saw brother."

The door slammed and he was gone, the noise echoing down the corridor before an uncomfortable silence settled over the guards and Loki.

"Your assistance is no longer required." Loki said shortly, dismissing the small gathering of palace guards who were quick to leave the hallway and return to their posts. Knowing Loki had recently had his powers restored and being less than confident that his sanity had stabilised they certainly did not wish to hang around to find out what would happen if they chose to ignore his command.

Loki remained crouched on the stone floor for sometime, bathed in the dull glow of the lights lining the long corridor, his eyes narrowed, lost in thought. Finally awareness snapped back to him as the booted footsteps of one of the night guards approaching on his rounds echoed softly down the hall. Loki stood and swiftly returned to his chambers before the guard rounded the bend in the corridor, closing his door with a barely audible click and leaving the hallway empty but for the solitary guard who paced slowly down its length.

* * *

"Thor honey, you look exhausted." Frigga whispered sideways to her stepson as he poked at his food unenthusiastically when usually he would be wolfing it down faster than it could be served to him.

He looked over at her with bloodshot eyes surrounded by dark circles, his face was more pale than usual and the spark that usually touched his eyes was dulled.

"Thor has been having nightmares about the Goblin King." Loki offered from across the table, peering over the top of the wine glass he was sipping from.

Thor slammed his fist angrily down on table.

"That is no what has been happening brother and you know it!" Thor glared at Loki across the table but the God of Mischief barely blinked in response.

"Thor?" Frigga tried calmly. "Why don't you tell me what has been going on then that has obviously kept you up at night?"

"You will think me crazy….. everyone else does." Thor's voice was heavy with sorrowful confusion as though explanation of whatever it was that was troubling eluded him.

Frigga glared at Loki across the table scolding him with her eyes as she caught the self-satisfied smirk that briefly touched his features.

"Thor?" She prompted again.

"He comes at night to torment me. Takes me by surprise, holds me prisoner against my will and then tells me how he plans to kill me."

"Who does?"

"The Goblin King." Thor's eyes never leaving his plate as he uttered the name that had been haunting him.

Frigga briefly lifted her gaze to Loki who gave her a 'did I not try to tell you?' look before she directed her attention towards Thor once again.

"Thor I'm sure it's just…"

"Don't even say it!" Thor cut her off abruptly.

"He already thinks I am crazy and does not believe me." Thor jerked his head in the direction of Loki. "I do not want you to look at me in the same way mother."

"Well then Thor, I believe you."

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration, Frigga once again cast him a disapproving look before she wrapped a comforting arm around Thor's shoulders.

"If you say you have seen him Thor then I believe you have. We shall search the palace and the grounds. If he is here, we will find him."

Thor shrugged himself despondently out of his mother's embrace and excused himself from the table.

"Loki." Frigga scolded firmly.

"What?" Loki feigned innocence before finally submitting before his adoptive mother's accusatory stare.

"He insists these nightmares are real but on both occasions that I have witnessed his distress there has been no sign of anyone else."

"He seems so sure…"

"Mother, you know better than I that the Goblin King has no power to enter Asgard. It is simply not possible for him to be in this realm let alone within the palace walls."

"Do you think it's some sort of suppressed reaction to something traumatic that happened to him while in the Underground?"

Loki shrugged and leant back in his chair, swirling the dark liquid in his glass.

"They are nightmares that he believes are real, even I do not need to tell you how crazy that is going to make him appear. If he does not get some sleep soon you will not be able to contain this, within a few days the entire kingdom will have heard of the progressively slipping sanity of the heir to the throne."

Frigga chewed worryingly on a nail before looking up at her adopted son. He may have caused their family significant problems in the recent past but she feared he was right about this. She would need to get to the heart of Thor's troubles quickly before the entire kingdom heard that Thor thought he was seeing the Goblin King in the depths of the night…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Loki was more than pleased with the whispers that were spreading throughout the palace about how Odin's son had lost his mind, was seeing things and hadn't slept for over a week now. Some were even beginning to question whether he was fit to rule if he couldn't handle his short stay in the Underground.

Loki had passed Thor in the hallway earlier and he looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot, cradled by dark purple circles. His skin was pale and drawn and his nerves fried, every movement he made was jerky and he had become skittish, with even the slightest unexpected motion causing him to jump. Loki was certain Thor had not slept for at least a week but the reality was that it was edging closer to two. It wouldn't be long now, Thor was a wreck and the people of Asgard were quickly losing faith in him as a fitting heir to the throne. Soon he would fall.

* * *

Loki's search for Thor ended with finding him in the last place he would ever expect his brother to escape to; in fact he had previously been almost certain that Thor did not know even know the location of the palace library.

Thor was seated at a table, bent over a thick volume of Asgard's history with a pile of dusty books at his left elbow. Loki silently crept over to where Thor was seated and pulled out the chair next to him in one swift motion, scrapping the chair noisily across the stone floor. Thor jumped, his head snapping sideways to confront Loki, his eyes wide with terror.

"Shhhh brother." Loki whispered softly to Thor as he placed a comforting hand on his back. "It is only I. The terrors that invade your thoughts in the night cannot hurt you here."

"You're wrong." Thor sounded tired.

"Thor. I know you keep insisting that these are not nightmares that trouble you but I can only tell you so many times that the Goblin King has no power to return to Asgard."

"I know!" Thor slammed his fist against the table, the sound echoing through the vast library. "Don't you think I know that brother?"

Loki watched as Thor trembled slightly, his body close to breaking point simply from the lack of sleep.

"These are not nightmares. I know it sounds impossible but when he takes hold of me in the night I know he is real. I have suffered nightmares before following battle but these are not the same. He is here… somehow… and he has taken it upon himself to torture me."

"Thor…"

"Loki! I know he is here! I know he has come for me! I just don't know why…"

Thor's blue eyes looked over into his brother's green orbs, pleading silently with Loki to help him.

"I cannot sleep brother."

"Thor I can't…"

"When I try I wake to find his hands wrapped around my neck. Sometimes he even finds me at night when I am not sleeping, surprising me from a shadowed corner or doorway."

"Your imagination is just…"

"I need your help brother."

"I am not sure I can help."

"Yes you can!" Thor grabbed Loki's wrist, gripping it tightly in his calloused hand.

Loki looked at Thor with wide eyes as he felt his brother's hand tighten painfully around his wrist.

"Stand by my door tonight."

"What?"

"I need you to stand guard by my door tonight. That way I can be sure that he has not entered by that means. That he finding his way into my chambers by some other way."

Thor looked hopefully at Loki, begging him with his eyes to accept his request. Loki finally closed his eyes and nodded. Thor threw his arms about his brother's shoulders and drew him into a crushing hug.

"Thank you brother."

Releasing him from his embrace Thor held Loki at arms length and looked him in the eye with an intensity that began to concern the God of Mischief.

"And if I call for you, I need you to enter my chambers and take him down. Can you do that for me Loki?"

Loki turned his head to look at Thor out of the corner of his eye. Nodding slowly he carefully pried Thor's fingers from his arms as their intense grip was beginning to become painful.

Thor sighed with relief and draped himself across the table, resting his head on his folded arms.

"Tonight I will confront him." Thor whispered into the flesh of his arm.

Loki raised a dark eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. Thor was certainly teetering on the edge of sanity and it now looked as though it would only take the smallest push to send him toppling over into the abyss.

* * *

Loki leaned against the wooden door that barred the way to Thor's bedchambers. It was dark outside but the hallway was dimly lit by a number of lights lining the marbled walls. The slender, dark haired man held a tattered novel casually in one hand as he carefully turned a page with the other. He had been standing guard at Thor's door since the God of Thunder had retired to bed and reading was the only thing keeping him from retreating to his own chambers to rest himself in his soft welcoming bed. With a heavy sigh he focused again on his novel in an attempt to distract himself from his desire for sleep.

Thor woke with a start. Sitting bolt upright in his bed, the sheets tangled about his lower half, his eyes darted around the room in a familiar panic. His heart hammered in his chest but he held his breath as he desperately searched the darkness for what had woken him. His eyes could detect no movement and the shadows of his room were all where they should be. He slowly let out the breath he had been holding but just as he did the blond man who had been haunting his nights appeared at his side.

Thor opened his mouth to yell out but suddenly found himself on his back, pinned to the mattress with a hand clamped firmly over his mouth. Mismatched blue eyes stared down menacingly at him as the Goblin King straddled his body, pinning him to the bed and lending added weight to the hand being used to silence him.

"Must we really go through this every time?" The Goblin King drawled as though he had grown quite bored.

Thor narrowed his eyes and glared up at the slender blond man leaning over him. His muscles quivered as he attempted to throw the Goblin King off him but he found himself weak and completely drained of energy, partly due to his exhaustion and partly due to the power of the man bearing down on him.

The Goblin King threw his head back and let out a wicked laugh before he lunged forward and placed both hands tightly around Thor's neck, squeezing with more force than Thor could bare as he flashed pointed white teeth at his victim in a smirk of evil satisfaction.

Thor gasped for air but the hands around his neck only tightened further. He quickly began to panic. Loki was just outside the door but he had to get his attention somehow. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water but no sound came out, the Goblin King's hands were crushing his trachea too tightly. Then a goblet on his bedside table caught Thor's eye. Lashing his right arm out to the side with all the energy he could muster Thor knocked the metal goblet to the floor where it hit with a loud clang before clattering across the floor and colliding with a wooden chest. Thor squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that Loki had heard.

Loki looked up from his book, brow furrowed and eyebrows drawn together. Had he just heard something or was his mind playing tricks on him? He thought he had heard a muffled clatter from behind Thor's door but now there was nothing but silence. Loki waited a few moments longer but as he didn't hear anything further he decided to return to his book. Eventually sighing with frustration as his conscience got the better of him he let the hand holding his book fall to his side. Grumbling under his breath he turned and pulled open the door to Thor's chambers.

Thor heard the door bang open against the stone wall right before he blacked out from a lack of oxygen. Loki had heard him, he was saved and finally he would have the proof he needed to convince Loki that the Goblin King was not just a figure of his nightmares.

* * *

"Thor!?"

Thor's slowly opened his eyes as he felt his whole body being shaken back and fourth. Loki had a tight grip on both his shoulders and was shaking him in an attempt to rouse him.

"Loki?" Thor's voice was hoarse and came out as more of a croak than he had expected.

Loki released his brother's shoulders, letting him fall back against the mattress, his head colliding firmly with the pillow. Rolling his eyes upwards and heaving out an annoyed sigh Loki crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Thor with an accusatory glare.

Thor looked back up at his younger brother in hurt confusion. Why was Loki acting so harshly towards him? Surely he had seen the Goblin King choking the life from him and had driven him away with a bolt of magic, or better yet captured him and had the guards take him away to the palace dungeons.

"What happened?"

"You passed out Thor, probably from exhaustion at my best guess. Presumably that's when you knocked the goblet to the floor."

Loki pointed a delicate finger over at the fallen goblet where it lay at the base of the wooden chest.

Thor struggled to lift his weight up onto his elbows so that he could see the goblet where it lay on the floor. His brow furrowed as his brain tried to make sense of what had happened.

"But you saw him yes? You saw the Goblin King?"

Loki sighed heavily and rolled his eyes upwards.

"No brother. There was no Goblin King, only you laying unconscious upon your bed."

Thor's face fell and his heart sunk. How could Loki have not seen him? He had been right there. Unless… unless everyone was right and it was all in his head.

Loki stood patiently looking down at Thor who seemed to have drifted off into his own head.

"Are you alright?"

Thor looked up at Loki and nodded slowly. He was not really feeling comforted but he could sense that his brother was growing impatient with him and wanted to get back to his own chambers.

Loki sighed and headed for the door.

"I will be outside your door if you need me."

Thor was about to object and tell Loki he didn't need to stand guard anymore but his younger brother had already stepped out and gently closed the door.

Alone once again Thor glanced nervously about the room. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep for the rest of the night, his mind just couldn't face the possibility that what he had been experiencing was all a figment of his darkest imaginings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As the light from the rising sun filtered into the hallway through the tall windows Loki quietly turned the handle on the door to his bedchambers and slipped inside. He had stood outside Thor's door for the entire night as his brother requested and now he was tired and ready for the soft embrace of his own bed.

Loki peeled off his clothes as he approached his bed until he was wearing only a light pair of black breeches tied loosely at the front, his chest bare as the night had been hot and he suspected the day would be hotter. The dimly lit lamp on the table by his bedside currently provided the only source of light in the room as he had not bothered to light on any of the other others, planning to fall straight into his bed once he reached it.

"Do you think he has been sufficiently torment?"

Loki's eyes fell upon the half naked Goblin King who was sprawled along the length of his bed, his lower half hidden from view by a tangle of sheets.

"Why? Are you growing impatient?" Loki tilted his head slightly to one side and allowed a smirk to creep to his lips. "Or perhaps bored?"

Jareth focused his attention on his well-manicured nails for a moment as though he were disinterested in their current discussion.

"I can torment him as long as you can keep me hidden within Asgard." Jareth paused for a moment and directed his attention back up at Loki. "But if you want your moment of glory and recognition we will have to move soon."

Loki knelt on the edge of the bed, considering his options carefully.

"Perhaps you are right, it could be that the time is right to put the final plan into action."

Jareth raised a fair slender eyebrow.

"I am ready for the game to begin if you are."

Loki placed a hand on the bed either side of Jareth's shoulders.

"Tomorrow. For now I want to feel your lips upon me."

Loki gripped a fistful of blond hair at the back of Jareth's head and pressed his lips to those of the Goblin King. Jareth responded with a soft moan that allowed Loki's tongue access to the warmth of Jareth's mouth were their tongues met and battled passionately for supremacy.

Swinging a leg over Jareth's body Loki shifted his hands to Jareth's shoulders in order to pin the Goblin King to his bed. Jareth bucked his hips up against the slender, dark haired God, causing their groins to rub against each other through both cloth and sheet. Loki tossed his head back, letting his mouth fall open in a silent gasp of pleasure at the heated friction.

Reaching down between them Loki gripped the sheets covering Jareth's naked form and swiftly pulled them aside, revealing to his eyes the Goblin King's finely muscled body and the obvious sign of his arousal. Loki licked his lips in anticipation but before he could reach a hand out to wrap around Jareth's arousal he found himself on his back with his hands pinned to the bed at his sides and the Goblin King straddling his thighs. Jareth looked down at him with hooded eyes through the curtain of wild silver-blond hair that had fallen over his face.

Nimble fingers further loosened the laces on Loki's breeches and pulled them lower down on Loki's hips until his stiffened member sprung free from the confines of the fabric. As Loki was about to protest the sudden switch in their positions his complaints were cut short as Jareth slid down his body and his mouth enveloped his hot arousal. Loki's own lips parted as soft moan fell from them.

The Liesmith bucked his hips upwards, forcing Jareth to take more of his member into his hot, wet mouth, which the Goblin King happily obliged. Loki allowed his eyelids to fall closed as he drank in the sensation of Jareth's mouth upon him. This was not the first time he had taken the Goblin King into his bed since his return to Asgard but each time he discovered new sensational heights not experienced before.

Loki's eyes fluttered open at the loss of the sensation of Jareth's skilled mouth and tongue on his throbbing arousal. About to voice a complaint, Loki's words caught in his throat as Jareth shifted over him and lowered himself onto him. Loki groaned loudly as he felt himself sheathed in the tight heat of the mysterious, seductive, blond man above him. Hands with long slender fingers braced themselves against his pale, finely muscled chest as the Goblin King rocked his hips against his.

Slender bodies moved together, Loki sat up slightly and pulled Jareth down to him, locking their lips in fiery passion as their tongues entwined, fighting to dominate the other's mouth. Jareth bit back a loud moan as Loki rocked his hips firmly upwards. His head snapped back and Loki grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled downwards in order to expose his pale neck to his eager lips.

Moving in rhythm their pace grew quicker until Loki silenced his cry of completion by biting down on Jareth's shoulder as he road the wave of extasy that swept over him. Loki continued to rock his hips up against Jareth as he reached a hand between them to firmly grip Jareth's still hard arousal and quickly brought him to completion. Jareth bit down on his bottom lip and swallowed his cry of pleasure before allowing his head to fall forward against Loki's shoulder. Their encounters had so far not raised any suspicion as they made every effort to keep their noise to a minimum. Loki was certainly not about to give the game up just yet. After all, the next phase of his plan was about to begin…

* * *

The sun sat high over Asgard and the streets of the kingdom were bustling with it's subjects going about their daily dealings as their future king sat high above them, looking down on them from one of the palace's many expansive balconies.

Thor could barely hold his head up he was so tired, even as he gazed out at the people down on the streets his heavy eyelids threatened to fall closed. He knew he couldn't let them though because if he did then he would come, the Goblin King, he would come and try to kill him again and who knew maybe this time he would succeed, he was so weak and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Thor's head snapped up as his chin slipped from the hand he had been leaning it against. His vision was blurred from a lack of sleep and all of his limbs felt heavy but even through the haze of his exhausted vision he could see the tall blond figure leaning casually against the wall of the palace. Blinking to clear his vision did not change the scene before his eyes and so he swallowed hard, closed his eyes and counted to five. That was when he felt a hand close over his neck and his body being lifted into the air until his feet no longer touched the ground.

Throaty choking noises escaped from Thor's lips as the Goblin King held him aloft before him. Jareth cocked his head to one side, taking in the sight of the God he currently held aloft at arms length with a single hand wrapped around his throat.

"Not so grand are we now?" Jareth drawled as he took a few slow steps towards the edge of the balcony.

Thor's hands flew up to the fingers clasped tightly about his neck, desperately trying to pry them away as he gasped loudly for air. Thor coughed loudly as he tried to speak but the hand around his neck was holding on too tightly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you."

Jareth flashed a dangerous, pointed smile as he stepped in a little closer to his victim tilting his head towards him and loosening his grip on his neck ever so slightly.

"How did you get here?" Thor managed to choke out before the hand about his neck tightened again.

Jareth tossed his head back as menacing laughter fell from his lips.

"I have my ways."

The Goblin King then quickly closed the distance between himself and the edge of the balcony. Thor's eyes were wide and wild as he felt himself lifted higher into the air in order to raise him over the balcony railing. Jareth held him out over the city streets below as he stood up against the stone rail, bracing himself with his other hand.

Thor's hands flew up to pry desperately at the fingers clasped tightly around his neck, his legs kicking freely in the air as his eyes darted nervously downward to glance at the streets of Asgard far below him. He struggled weakly against the Goblin King's grip but his heart quickly sank as he realised he didn't have the strength to fight back against him; his many sleepless nights had worn him down completely.

"Not so mighty now are we God of Thunder." Jareth mocked as a triumphant smirk graced his lips.

Thor gasped and coughed but no words came out as Jareth's grip tightened around his neck. Jareth raised him up higher into the air and called out loud enough for the people on the streets below to hear.

"See your future King now people of Asgard!"

Many who were bustling about on the streets below craned their neck upwards to see where the voice had come from and gasped in horror as they saw the heir to the throne of Asgrad being held aloft by a tall blond stranger. A crowd quickly gathered in the streets, gazing up at Thor as he struggled in vain against his captor.

Thor fought for breath but the Goblin King only tightened his grip further, squeezing off what tiny supply of air Thor may have been surviving on. The God of Thunder felt his head begin to spin and just as his world began to fade into darkness a flash of green light burnt his vision.

He felt his body flying through the air, flung from the Goblin King's grip, before his shoulder and hip collided heavily with the stone pavers of the balcony. Thor rolled listlessly onto his back and groaned in pain, clutching at his stunned shoulder with his opposing hand, his eyes squeezed shut in reaction to the painful blast of light that had assaulted them.

Moaning loudly as he held his shoulder Thor opened one of his eyes to see what had hit Jareth hard enough to cause him to lose his grip. Jareth stood stooped over with his back slightly to Thor, his attention focused across the balcony where Loki stood, arm outstretched and fingers splayed, breathing evenly his eyes narrowed and focused on his target. Thor shook his head in disbelief. Loki had saved him? Where had he come from?

Jareth lunged at Loki in an attempt to gain the upper hand using the element of surprise but Loki forced him back by throwing up a shield of green magic, both arms now extended before him, fingers splayed and teeth gritted as he held the shield in place until Jareth took a cautious step backwards. Mismatched eyes focused on his opponent, a sly smirk gracing his lips, the pointed tips of white fangs flashing as his smirk widened.

"Loki?" Thor choked out from his bent position on the stone floor.

"Stay down Thor." Loki's voice was stern and he motioned for Thor to remain where he was with one hand while his other hand, as well as his attention, remained trained in the direction of the Goblin King.

The blond King of the Underground and the dark-haired adopted price of Asgard squared off. Jareht's eyes raked over Loki's body and pointed white teeth flashed as his smirk widened into a devious smile. Loki's expression remained stone cold, his eyes fixed on Jareth's as he watched the Goblin King size him up like a hungry predator. Jareth took a cautious step forward breaking the trance both had fallen into, gently tugging a black leather glove into place.

Jareth moved first, flinging his hand out in an ark that sent a web of white energy toward Loki in an attempt to entrap him. Loki dodged the attack, hitting the stone floor hard and rolling off to the side. Placing both hands flat on the floor Loki's head snapped upwards and his eyes narrowed viciously at Jareth. The Goblin King stared back at Loki in defiance, daring him to make a move against him. Both knew the Goblin King was more powerful, but away from the Underground it was possible Loki could even the playing field if he kept his wits about him.

Loki was quick to his feet, using the strength of his arms to push himself upright and onto his feet in one swift motion. Jareth moved for another attack but Loki was quicker and ducked out of the way of the bolt of energy. Jareth gritted his teeth and prepared for a second attack, only the tinniest cracks of frustration beginning to show in his otherwise confident veneer. Loki prepared to counter attack, stepping confidently towards Jareth before launching a bolt of green energy at the Goblin King. The attack missed to the side and Jareth laughed mockingly at the God of Mischief until his laughter was cut short by the realisation that Loki had only used the attack as a distraction so that he could prepare for something much bigger…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Jareth's eyes widened as he realised he had played right into Loki's hand. Inwardly cursing himself he braced against the blot of green energy that hit him square in the chest. The attack packed more of a punch than expected and Jareth was sent sprawling across the stone tiles of the balcony, his back colliding painfully with the carved stone railing and knocking the breath from his lungs.

By now the palace guards had assembled in the doorway but Loki motioned for them to stay back with a wave of his hand; a command that the guards were more than happy to comply with as they caught sight of an enraged Goblin King getting back to his feet. Loki took a few confident steps towards Jareth as the Goblin King glared fiercely at him through stray strands of silver-blond hair that had fallen across his face.

Jareth raised a hand to launch an attack on Loki but grunted in surprise as he found his hand held, raised in the air, by an invisible force unable to move it in any direction. Jareth shot a firey stare at Loki who smirked triumphantly back at him, his hand held out before him in Jareth's direction and no doubt the source of the powerful magic holding him at bay.

Jareth smiled slyly as Loki took a long cautious step towards him; arm outstretched, his magic temporarily disabling Jareth.

"My, my. You are indeed quite the sorcerer Loki son of Odin."

"You know he is not my father."

A pointed tooth slipped into view as Jareth's smile widened.

"Ahhhhh of course, how could I forget? The second prince of Asgard is really Laufey's son and not of this realm at all."

Jareth knew he hit a nerve when the look on Loki's face soured and his lips fell unconsciously into a savage sneer.

Thinking he may have distracted the God of Mischief, Jareth attempted o launch an attack on his opponent but found his arms still bound by an invisible force.

"Well. I can see our encounter in the Underground would have been amply more fun had you had your powers Liesmith."

"There would not have been any 'encounter' if I had my powers in the Underground Goblin King. I would have done away with you when we met."

Jareth laughed boldly tossing his head back, his laughter echoing out over the streets of Asgard. The people below now huddled in small groups seeking support from one another, fearful ever since they saw their future King tossed aside like a sack of grain.

"You may be an accomplished sorcerer Loki but you are a fool if you believe yourself to be more powerful than me. I have been around far longer than you, longer than even the Alfather, I have had an abundance of time to hone my powers and I am afraid you will not find me so easy to defeat."

"You are not in the Underground now Goblin King. You may find your powers not to be as impressive as you believe. There is no Labyrinth here for you to draw upon to increase your power."

"I do not need my Labyrinth to defeat you!"

Jareth managed to launch a bolt of magic that caught Loki off guard and hit him square in the chest. The God of Mischief was sent flying across the balcony, his back crashing hard into the wall of the palace before he slumped to the floor.

"Loki!" Thor called out. He had not moved from his position propped up on the balcony floor; too weak to do much more than watch helplessly as his brother took on the Goblin King alone.

Loki was hurt but he didn't let on, quickly picking himself up just in time to dodge a second attack from the Goblin King. Jareth, now free from Loki's immobilisation spell, bared pointed white teeth in a vicious snarl of frustration as he moved to cast a new spell against his opponent. Loki knew he would have to move swiftly. Already fending off the Goblin King was taking its toll on him and he wouldn't be able to keep up the intensity of their exchange for much longer. While they remained in Asgard Loki felt quietly confident that his powers peaked just above Jareth's; what Jareth had over him though was an eternity of magical stamina and it was highly probable that the Goblin King would outlast him were this battle to drag on. Loki knew he had to end things swiftly or risk losing to his opponent.

Taking a precious moment to compose himself, Loki began to softly cast a spell beneath his breath. Jareth narrowed his eyes at Loki watching carefully for his opponent's next move he prepared himself to strike. Lashing out suddenly Jareth attempted to get another attack out but he found his power suddenly quenched unexpectedly and his limbs frozen. Loki stood before him, arms outstretched, hands splayed palms forward, gritting his teeth against the effort of holding Jareth in a state of paralysis.

It was then that Loki took the opportunity to further immobilise the Goblin King. Wrapping him in strands of green magic as though it were rope until Jareth's arms were pinned to his sides and he was left struggling in a standing position in a desperate attempt to break free from the magical bindings. Loki's eyes were wide, his pupils dilated with the effort of focusing his magic so that his irises appeared almost completely black. Sweat matted dark hair across his forehead and dripped down the sides of his face as he gritted his teeth and firmed his footing, determined not to lose his hold over the Goblin King.

Jareth bared his teeth at Loki in a crazed snarl as he tried to break free from the magical bindings but Loki was too strong. The Asgardian was pouring everything he had into disabling him and it appeared to be working; no matter how hard he fought back he could not break free.

Just then a second wave of palace guards arrived, sweeping up those before them as they sprinting through the arched doorway and out onto the balcony. Swords and spears at the ready they advanced on the captive Goblin King. Their steps were uneasy as they drew closer, some with weapons gripped fiercely in trembling hands, in an ever-tighter circle as Loki fought to hold Jareth.

Calculating blue eyes locked with fierce green eyes that stared menacingly out from between strands of dark hair matted to Loki's forehead. He knew he couldn't hold Jareth for much longer; while he may have the upper hand temporarily here in Asgard, the Goblin King was still a very powerful foe.

Loki made the call in his mind. He needed the guards to restrain him now while he still had him immobilised. If the Goblin King broke free now Loki feared he might not be able to gain control over him again, his power was sapped and he was struggling to hold on as it was.

"Bind him!" Loki called out to the closest cluster of guards.

The guards exchanged nervous glances before a Loki shot them a look that would have frozen the blacksmith's fires. One of them then swiftly pulled a set of dark metal shackles from his belt. They were similar to the ones Thor used to bind Loki back on Midgard and they would disable Jareth's magic, just like they did Loki's. Loki nodded towards the guard, indicating that he wanted him to restrain the Goblin King with the shackles. The guard looked hesitant and approached the Goblin King with caution. Jareth smiled wickedly at the guard, flashing pointed white teeth as he approached.

"I would appreciate it if you would hurry this along." Loki spat out through gritted teeth. "I believe I will not be able to hold him much longer so unless you wish to have our realm fall to the mercy of the ruler of the Underground I suggest you fasten those shackles to him with great haste."

The intensity of the fury blazing in Loki's eyes and dripping from his voice seemed to snap the guards into action and they quickly advanced on the Goblin King. Two took up stance before him, pointing large gilded spears at Jareth's head while he challenged them with his icy gaze. They did well not to break but their fear was evident nonetheless from the slight quiver of their spearheads. A third guard sidestepped around the captive Goblin King, holding the shackles he would use to bind his hands before him. He knew he had only moments to bind the intruder from the sweat that dripped down Loki's face and the fact that the God of Mischief's arms were trembling with the effort of maintaining the holding spell.

The guard didn't realise he had been holding his breathe until he released it in one long expulsion of air after he successfully secured the shackles to the Goblin King's delicate ivory wrists.

Loki dropped to his knees like stone, his patella smashing painfully against the hard surface beneath them. His face did not register the pain though as he fought to maintain consciousness. Jareth swam in and out of his vision as he fell forward, a hand shooting out before him to brace himself against the stone floor.

"Loki!" Thor sounded so far away…

Jareth let out an unhinged cackle as Loki attempted to focus on him. His arms were bound before him and the aura of his power had dissipated as a result of the shackles dampening powers. Loki knew he had beat him, he only wished it had not weakened him so. He had wanted to stand triumphant over the Goblin King, to be the one to throw him into the palace dungeons as retribution for his trickery in the Underground.

Instead he watched as the guards moved in to seize Jareth. Loki swayed slowly on his knees as his eyes rolled back into his head. He briefly felt Thor's strong arms embrace him and thought he heard his voice whispering softly to him but he seemed so far away…...

* * *

Thor cried out to his brother as he saw him fall to the stone floor of the palace's grand balcony. Loki looked completely spent; Thor had never seen him so weakened before. Even when he and the Avengers had defeated Loki and his army on Midgard he had not looked this drained.

Loki swayed on his knees and was it not for the hand bracing him against the stones Thor thought for sure his brother would have collapsed. He watched as the guards seized the Goblin King and began to drag him away to the palace dungeon but his focus wasn't drawn to them for long as Loki slowly began to fall to one side.

"Loki! Hold on brother!" Thor yelled out as he lurched towards his crumpling sibling. His voice boomed through the air and echoed about the streets of the kingdom but Thor's attention was completely focused on Loki and he barely registered how loud his voice had registered.

The God of Thunder dropped to his knees and slid across the stone tiles until he collided with Loki and pulled the unconscious man into his arms, smoothing the hair from his forehead Thor looked down in panic as all he could see were the whites of his brother's eyes.

"Help! Help! Someone, you must help him!"

Thor roared in panic as several guards rushed to his side while the others escorted Jareth into the palace en route to the dungeon.

The guards quickly coaxed Thor to his feet, the God of Mischief cradled unconscious in his arms. Thor felt two guards take him by the arms and begin to lead him into the palace and he allowed then to do so, his brain barely registering the movement or which direction he was going in. He trusted that they were taking him to the infirmary and instead allowed his capacity to focus entirely on his brother's sunken face. Thor could not let Loki die, not like this, not after everything and not after Loki had just saved him, saved everyone. It appeared that Loki had turned over a new leaf and Thor now wanted only for his brother to wake to the praise and respect that he deserved.

* * *

Loki opened his eyes to find Thor's face filling his vision. He closed them slowly and let a long breath out before he opened them again. The blood pounding in his head was not currently being helped by Thor's dopy grinning face staring down at him. He had used far too much power to overcome Jareth. It was not meant to happen like that at all. He was meant to stand triumphantly before the captured Goblin King, successful where Thor had failed, he was most certainly not supposed to collapse from exhaustion.

Loki pulled himself slowly into a sitting position, gently smacking away Thor's hand when he offered it to help. Loki glared up at his brother but there was no true anger behind the gesture.

"It would appear that you were correct brother." Loki offered to Thor.

Thor looked confused as he took a seat on the edge of Loki's bed.

"Correct? About what Loki? I am afraid I do not understand."

"It would appear that the Goblin King truly was in Asgard. It was not simply your own nightmares tormenting you in the night."

Thor broke into a beaming smile and embraced his brother in a crushing hug.

"And you have saved me and all of Asgard from him Loki. No one could have done it but you brother, I knew you could defeat him."

Loki allowed himself to be pulled into Thor's embrace but he focused his gaze on a point beyond the blond God. His collapse had been a slight set back and he needed to get things back on track. First he needed to know how the kingdom was reacting to his defeating the Goblin King, secondly he needed to know how their father felt about his actions and finally he would need to find out what they had done with Jareth…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Jareth looked up as the sound of footsteps echoed into the dungeons halls. Jareth was sure the guards had not moved from their posts as he had been watching them carefully and listening for any sign of their departure but there had been none. The sound of boots tapping against the stone floor grew louder as they approached and Jareth stood from his seated position on the bench that served as a bed and stepped forward to lean his forehead against the bars in order to try and get a better look at whoever approached.

The guards suddenly stood to attention and a hushed conversation took place that was just out of earshot until one party raised their voice.

"I said you are dismissed!"

"But my Lord we are under strict instructions not to let anyone…"

"And I am giving you new instructions. You are dismissed."

There was an awkward pause and Jareth could hear the guards shuffling uncomfortably.

"You may leave now." The familiar voice dripped with venom. "I wish to be left alone with the prisoner."

There was some more uncertain shuffling from the guards and then Jareth could hear their retreating footsteps disappearing off down the corridor until silence again settled over the dungeons.

Jareth peered out into the darkness beyond his cell. He did not move as a shadowy form approached. A satisfied smirk spread across his face as Loki stepped into the pool of light spilling into the corridor from a sole window set high up in the wall.

"I was beginning to think you planned to leave me down here all alone to await my fate."

"You know very well I had no intention of leaving you here without reprieve."

Loki leaned casually against the wall next to Jareth's cell. He gazed sideways through the bars at the Goblin King who, despite being imprisoned in the dank, dingy dungeons beneath the palace, still looked as elegant and regal as he had standing in his own throne room.

"So… have you been rewarded handsomely for defeating and capturing the terrible King of the Underground?" Jareth chuckled even as the words left his lips.

Loki smirked and moved closer to the bars of Jareth's cell.

"The entire kingdom believes me to be a hero. They are singing my praises and there are plans to feast in my honour tonight. Even my brother Thor cannot stop thanking me for saving his life. Everything went to plan. You were… perfect…"

The word was barely a whisper as it left Loki's lips and he brought the back of his index finger up to run gently across Jareth's cheek.

Jareth turned into the slight touch before Loki gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him up against the cool metal, pressing their lips together firmly between the bars. Jareth welcomed the kiss and brought a hand up to the back of Loki's head, grasping a fistful of dark hair and deepening their kiss. Loki's tongue sought entrance to Jareth's mouth and the Goblin King was quick to oblige, their tongues battling for dominance as Jareth pressed himself up against the bars of his cage.

Loki chuckled slightly as he pulled back from the intense kiss they had been sharing.

"I suppose it must be unusual for you Goblin King to be at the mercy of another. After being the one in control for so long how does it feel to finally have the tables turned?" Even as he spoke the words, a sparkle of mischief could be seen in Loki's eye and Jareth narrowed his eyes at him in disapproval.

A smirk broke out across Loki's face before his entire body suddenly shimmered as though it were made of nothing but light and air and he stepped gracefully through the bars of Jareth's cell. As soon as the God of Mischief had passed through the iron bars his shimmering body solidified once again. Jareth put a hand up to Loki's chest to check that the God was real before he felt his back slammed roughly into the cold stone wall behind him. Loki's body was cool and firm, pressed up against him, trapping him between the God and the stone wall behind him. Loki planted a hand on the wall on either side of Jareth's head and leaned forward to capture the Goblin King's lips in a bruising kiss. Jareth moaned softly into Loki's mouth as he fisted one hand in the long dark hair of the other man; secretly enjoying the tables having turned, relinquishing control to Loki for the moment. Loki shifted himself between Jareth's legs and pressed his body harder up against the Goblin King so that he could feel the swelling of Loki's crotch against his leg. Jareth leaned his head back against the cool stone of the wall, pressing his check to it in an attempt to cool his flushed skin and Loki's lips descended to his neck. Loki ground himself up against Jareth, pushing him harder against the wall as he scraped his teeth along the taunt skin of Jareth's extended neck.

Loki pulled back suddenly and his head snapped sideways, his attention focused on the long dark corridor beyond the dungeon cell. Jareth cast a questioning look at Loki before his sharp hearing too turned his attention to the corridor beyond his prison. Suddenly Loki was no longer there, Jareth felt the loss of the other's presence but his eyes, well adjusted to the darkness by now, spotted Loki once again on the free side of the bars his attention focused solidly on those approaching down the long corridor.

"Loki?"

Odin's booming voice was unmistakeable as multiple footfalls echoed throughout the chamber. Loki stood calmly before the prison cell, one hand clutching an iron bar as the King of Asgard and his royal guard approached.

"Loki, my son." Odin grasped Loki's shoulder in his large, strong hands. He smiled at his adopted son and pulled him into a fatherly embrace before releasing him to hold him once again at arms length.

"Thor has recounted you bravery to me but I had to come and see him for myself."

Odin released Loki as his gaze focused beyond him to the tall blond man that stood, leaning casually against the wall of the cell that currently held him prisoner.

"Jareth…"

Jareth cocked his head to one side and smirked out at the King of Asgard.

"Odin, son of Bor. What an honour it is to have you grace me with your presence in your dungeons." The smirk that graced the Goblin King's lips revealed pointed white teeth and a wicked sense of power.

Odin's features hardened as he stared down the Goblin King, each waiting for the other to make the next move and reveal their hand.

"You have no power to be here." Odin accused, his eyes locked with the odd blue of his adversary.

Jareth flung his head back and laughed loudly before gazing back fiercely into Odin's eyes.

"You have no idea of the power I am capable of King of Asgard. I may have been banished from this realm but can you be so sure that I have not found a way to return in all these years?"

Jareth left the question hanging, implying that during the seemingly endless eternity of his rule he had either devised a way to return to Asgard or had become so powerful that he was able to overpower his brother's banishment. The two men did not move and their gaze never wavered; Odin never intimidated by the powerful blond sorcerer that stood over him and Jareth never cracking before the solid, muscular warrior that was the King of this realm.

"You will be executed for treason Jareth."

Jareth did not flinch. Loki's eyes flared wide but Jareth flicked a pacifying look over at him and his composure immediately returned.

"That was to be your punishment when you betrayed you brother's trust but he spared you the executioner's axe and sent you instead to rule alone in the Underground, never to return. Your return here means you shall face execution once again."

Jareth did not move and for several moments nor did Odin, finally the King of Asgard turned on his heal and headed out of the dungeons. Loki grabbed his arm firmly as he passed and hissed softly in Odin's ear.

"May I speak with you later father?"

Odin looked across at his son and gave him a small nod in acknowledgment. Loki would find him later to discuss the fate of the Goblin King.

"Presumably you have a plan then?" Jareth questioned as he lent casually against the stone wall of his prison.

"Your head will not role if that is what concerns you." Loki was addressing Jareth but his attention was still focused far off down the hall where Odin had disappeared only moments before.

"You were saying…?" Jareth tried in an attempt to focus Loki's attention back on him.

Loki turned and smirked at the captive Goblin King.

"This is but the final stage of our plan. Tomorrow you will be free and I will be the hero of Asgard."

Jareth raised an eyebrow slowly. The corner of Loki's mouth tugged upwards in a tiny smirk as he looked upon the elegant figure of the Goblin King, so casual in his entrapment as though he could simply walk free whenever he chose but was merely playing along because it was fun.

"If you could sort something out rather soon that would be most wonderful." Jareth quipped as he examined a fingernail. "Afterall… I rather like my head."

His lips pulled back in a sly smile to show pointed white teeth and Loki's smirk spread across his face.

"Fear not." Loki turned on his heel and walked towards the dungeon's only exit. As he reached the doorway he turned slightly to address the Goblin King once more. "I rather like your head as well."

Loki's footfalls then slowly disappeared down the corridor and Jareth was left alone in his cell. Torches illuminated his prison from beyond the bars of his cage but the far corners of his cell were dark and damp, much like his own dungeon he mused. It wasn't long before the guards returned to their posts and Jareth lost interest in what was happening beyond the bars of his cell. He stretched himself out on the firm bed that was pushed up against one wall, the mattress merely a large textile bag stuffed with hay, closed his eyes and allowed himself to catch a few hours rest before a loud clamouring roused him from his peaceful dozing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jareth glanced sideways in contempt at his gaolers as they shoved him before the King of Asgard. He stumbled forward, almost tripping over the chains that ran between his ankles and were linked to the cuffs encircling his delicate wrists. The Goblin King slowly straightened himself up to his full height. Standing before the King of Asgard he looked up at Odin and locked eyes knowingly with him. He had never met his nephew but he knew he had succeeded the throne following the death of his brother; and here he was, Odin King of Asgard and in this moment the only person with the power to grant him reprieve.

From the corner of his eye Jareth spotted the bulky, muscled form of Thor, his face framed by locks of blond hair, his eyes cold and his lips pressed together firmly in a thin line as he glared at the Goblin King. Jareth shot him a brief smirk with only a tilt of his head before his attention returned to Asgard's King. Odin's council gathered behind him and felt ice creep through his veins as he recognised two of their faces. They had been Bor's advisors when he had sat upon the throne of Asgard. The others he had not seen before but Gunlaug and Dyri…. They had been there when he had been cast out and sent to the Underground to rule for eternity. The two elders met his gaze and each, unseen by Odin whose back was turned to them, let a tiny wicked smile touch their lips. Jareth bared his teeth momentarily before swiftly gaining his composer. The appearance of the tall, slender figure of Loki drifting into his peripheral vision beside his blond brother momentarily distracted Jareth from the rage he had been directing towards Odin's advisors.

Jareth dared not look directly at Loki lest he give away their game, instead he casts his gaze sidelong for a moment, only long enough to catch Loki's eye. Loki acknowledged the Goblin King's glance with no more than a slow blink of his eyelids and a barely registrable nod of his head. The God of Mischief gave nothing more away, turning his attention instead towards his brother. Jareth watched from the corner of his eye as the two conversed in hushed tones.

Odin banged his sceptre loudly upon the marbled floor. The sound echoed through the chamber and drew the attention of all those present to the figure of Asgard's King as he rose from his throne.

"Jareth, King of the Goblins and ruler of the Underground. You stand before me today accused of infiltrating Asgard and the attempted murder of my son Thor. Given the terms of your banishment to the Underground the penalty for your return is death. You shall be held here as Asgard's prisoner until the act of your beheading can be arranged. Do you have anything you wish to say Goblin King?"

"Do you not think this punishment disproportionate to the crime? After all, Thor has not been harmed and I can assure you my return was with no intent to invade."

Jareth let a tiny smirk slip as he could see Thor gritting his teeth in anger.

"What was the purpose of your return then?" Odin demanded with barely a pause.

"Curiosity?"

Odin fixed his steely gaze on Jareth and showed no sign of considering his comment to be nothing more than a stalling tactic.

"You cannot be trusted Jareth. You have shown that in the past and your actions today give me no reason to believe otherwise. Therefore, for returning to Asgard in defiance of your banishment, you will pay with your life."

"No!"

All eyes focused on Loki who looked up at his father in defiance. Loki stepped forward to address Asgard's King. Thor moved to grab his brother's wrist and pull him back but Loki shook himself free and with three long purposeful strides the tall, slender dark haired God stood between his adoptive father and the Goblin King.

"Why would you defend this traitor Loki!?" Odin hissed at his son through clenched teeth gripping his sceptre so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

"You are already walking a very dangerous path young one." One of Odin's advisors took a step forward to address Loki.

Jareth narrowed his eyes at Odin's advisor. It was Dyri who had spoken. Jareth had crossed paths with him before. He had been his least favourite of Bor's advisors when he had resided in Asgard with his brother. He was spiteful and cruel and had wanted Jareth dead when he had committed his original act of treason, being overruled by his King had enraged Dyri and here was his opportunity to finally have Jareth's head.

Loki fixed his jaw and bit his tongue, giving Dyri a stern look. He had never liked this particular member of Odin's council but he was also well aware that as the eldest member he often possessed the most influence over their decisions. Instead of responding to the elder Loki chose to focus his address towards his father.

"Jareth has served a burdensome banishment as ruler of the Underground. Yes his sentence was for eternity with the threat of death were he ever to return but with almost two generations of rulers having passed since his banishment do you not think it possible that this man has changed?"

"Your type never changes." This time it was Gunlaug who addressed Loki. The remaining members of Odin's council exchanged glances but it was difficult to tell whether their thoughts sided with those of Gunlaug and Dyri.

"Care of how you speak of my brother!" Thor boomed as he stepped forward towards Odin's advisor.

"Know your place! Both of you!" Odin addressed his sons sternly, fury blazing in his eyes.

Thor and Loki exchanged a look but neither backed down from where they stood between Jareth and their King. The Goblin King raised an eyebrow curiously. Loki defending him was all part of the plan but Thor… why had the God of Thunder taken up the fight? Jareth certainly couldn't imagine that Thor had freely chosen to defend him against the King and his council. Jareth's brow furrowed slightly as he attempted to decipher Thor's actions before the God's motives suddenly became clear to him. It was his brother. Jareth chuckled slightly to himself as he realised that Thor had jumped to the aid of his brother without thought or care for the consequences. Jareth remembered back to when he had first encountered Thor at the gates to his Labyrinth, how determined Thor had been to save his brother. Even when it had seemed apparent that Loki did not want his help Thor had faced every danger put before him to rescue his brother. Watching Thor stand beside his brother, defending him against the King's council, Jareth wished for a moment that he had appreciated the love his brother had always shown for him, the love that he had thrown back in his face. Even after had had committed the ultimate betrayal his brother still had defended him, banishing him to rule the Underground instead of taking his life. Jareth watched as Loki sent an icy glare in Thor's direction and promised himself that if they managed to pull this plan off he would convince Loki that his brother was not his enemy but his greatest ally.

"You granted me a second chance and now I have saved Asgard and the heir to the throne from the Goblin King." Loki's voice was cold and he eyes were locked with Odin's. The Kind of Asgard held his adopted son's gaze.

"What are you saying Loki?"

"Alfather if I may inter….."

"Quite!" Odin roared at the member of his council who had interjected. Odin then motioned for Loki to continue.

The God of Mischief cast his attention briefly to the semicircle of his adoptive father's advisors before addressing Odin.

"Jareth was once a price of Asgard as am I. If you could find reason to allow me a second chance than I see no reason not to allow the same for him given the extend of the punishment he has already served."

Odin looked long and hard at his adoptive son, unsure of his motives but truly believing there was sense in his request. A great sigh escaped Odin's lips as he turned to his eldest son.

"And do you Thor, agree with your brother?"

Thor looked across at Loki. He had changed. Thor knew he had, he only hoped that Loki would come to realise it soon too.

"Yes"

Odin heaved a heavy sigh and stepped back.

"Surely my liege you are not going to…." Dyri interjected.

"If I must silence you all once more you shall find yourselves to be non longer required for this deliberation." Odin hissed at his advisors. "Allow me to think for a moment!"

"Loki has proven himself worthy father both in his actions since his return from the Underground and especially today. I owe my life to him. If he believes we can afford a second chance to Jareth then I will stand by his decision."

"Even after all he has done to you my son?"

It was not entirely clear whether Odin had meant Jareth or Loki but Thor didn't care. Loki was right, the Goblin King had been punished enough, it was time to end his eternal suffering and afford him the chance of a life worth living.

"Yes. I would say that we should allow him to return to Asgard on the condition that were he to commit any crime against Asgard or its subjects he would immediately be put to death."

Odin fought back the smile that threatened to breakout across his face. He could not have been more proud of his son in that moment. Thor's decisions lately had shown a level of maturity his son had lacked previously. If he were able to take on the advice and opinions of others and come out with a fair and reasonable decision he would make a fine King.

Loki was quietly annoyed that Thor had felt the need to interject but ultimately his words seemed to be swaying Odin in his favour so he chose to bite his tongue.

Odin lowered himself back into his throne. His council lent forward, eagerly awaiting their opportunity to influence their King's decision.

"And you, Jareth. Where do you stand in all of this?"

Loki and Thor stepped aside to allow the King of Asgard a clear line of sight to the Goblin King.

"I cannot say that I am a strong advocate for my own beheading."

"Can I trust you Goblin King?"

Odin fixed a deadly stare on Jareth. The Goblin King did not flinch or even blink but he knew the threat behind the King's eyes, 'lie to me and your punishment will be far worse than an eternity in the Underground'.

"I will not take for granted your pardon and I believe you trust your sons."

It was a cryptic answer at best but Odin wanted to set an example for his sons that a ruler must not be cruel and hasty in his judgements but compassionate and wise. Odin settled back into his throne with a heavy sigh.

"I will not make this judgement in hast. Return the prisoner to his cell and leave me with my council. I have much I must consider."

Jareth allowed himself to be lead out of the throne room by the guards who had escorted him there. He fought back the urge to direct an icy stare in the direction of Dyri and Gunlaung as he knew it would not further his cause in any way. Loki cast him a promising look and Jareth hoped that the dark haired God would visit him later, he was eager to continue their earlier… discussion.

Once Jareth had been removed from the throne room Odin turned his attention to his sons.

"You both think I should give this traitor a second chance do you?"

Without the slightest hesitation or the exchange of a look Loki and Thor nodded in unison. Odin sighed heavily and settled back in his throne, a battle calloused hand placed across his forehead, burdened with the weight of his royal duty. He dismissed his sons with a wave of his hand unable to look them in the eye, worried that he would be unable to justify the decision they sought. Frigga took the cue to initiate her departure. She approached her husband as he sat upon his throne, bending to kiss him on his cheek she whispered in his ear.

"You are a wise king Odin. I know you will make the right decision."

* * *

Loki watched as the guards lead Jareth away, back to the dungeons beneath the palace. Were it not for Thor and his mother he would have followed but he sensed his brother's presence behind him as soon as he has stepped out of his father's throne room. Loki waited patiently for Thor to ask the question he knew he had been dying for an answer to since Loki had first stepped forward in Jareth's defence. He felt Thor step closer to him, the blond God's armoured chest almost pressed up against his back.

"Why do you have care for what happens to him brother?"

Loki did not move for a few moments. He had already formulated his response in his mind but he wanted to let Thor stew on his question for a moment.

"You once defended me brother."

Thor flinched slightly at the familiar reference, it was not often of late that Loki had referred to him as 'brother' without it being a snide or vicious dig directed at him.

"That is different Loki….. you are family." Thor's voice softened and into it's tone crept a sorrowfulness that even Thor had not expected.

"It is no different Thor and you are aware of this. You just search for a reason to separate my actions from his. He and I are not so different though."

"You would not do to me what he did to his brother that made him worthy of his banishment."

Loki turned and looked Thor dead in the eye, neither daring to blink or break the icy stare that held both of them transfixed upon the other.

"Wouldn't I?"

Thor bared his teeth. He knew his brother was lying and he hated it when he lied to him. One corner of Loki's lips turned up in tiny lopsided smirk as he got the rise he was looking for out of his brother.

"If you were prepared to spare my life Thor, then you should be prepared to spare his."

Loki turned on his heel and strode off down the long hallway. Thor wasn't sure where Loki was going and although he wished to follow his brother and press him further for answers he also knew he needed some time to himself to think. He had chosen to back Loki's cause to save Jareth from the executioner's blade and whether or not he understood his brother's motives or agreed with them he was going to stand by him.

"Loki!" Thor called out after the retreating form of the dark-haired God.

"Leave him go Thor." He felt his mother's gentle hand upon his shoulder and he was suddenly comforted by her presence. "He knows he has your support. Let us just hope that your father is able to convince his council to spare the Goblin King's life. I for one think he might bring a little life to this palace and I am dying to hear the stories he has to tell."

She took her son's arm in hers and urged him to escort her towards the gardens. Odin would need time to debate the merits of Jareth's pardon with his advisors and Frigga desired some time with her eldest to try and get everything she could out of him about the mysterious man who ruled the Underground and seemed to display an inexplicable interest in her youngest son.


End file.
